Primary Pantheon
The Settlers have brought their religion with them from Absit to the land of Esor but with any mass migration, certain aspects were bound to change. In Absit, the primary religion was a pantheon of six gods who were all viewed as equals. The only other worshiped force is called Caelum who is seen as the creator of all the other gods but has no traditional followers. After creating the world, Caelum split his body apart and each of his limbs formed into the new gods. His sword arm became Ico, his shield arm became Muno, his head became Densum, his body (and more so, his heart) became Amor, and his legs became the twin gods Aria and Orion. Ico Originally said to be the sword arm of Caelum, Ico is the god of righteous war, justice, quick thinking, and decisiveness. Although seen no more strong or weak than any of the other gods, Ico is especially popular among soldiers who call to him in war and many other warriors who see him as a physically perfect being who they strive to follow. *Alignment: Lawful Neutral *Domains: Glory, Law, Nobility, Strength, and War *Symbol: A golden sword *Favored Weapons: Swords Muno The shield arm of Caelum and the rival to Ico, Muno is the goddess of protection, strong walls, and cautious action. Muno is popular among guards and farmers who employ her teachings and are protected by them respectively. Seen as most benevolent of the pantheon, many common citizens pray to her on a daily basis for a healthy life and safety. *Alignment: Neutral Good *Domains: Community, Good, Protection, and Repose *Symbol: A large golden shield *Favored Weapons: Shields, Maces Densum This god embodies knowledge, understanding, construction, and strategy so naturally he is said to be the head of Caelum. Densum is followed by all types of mages and alchemists but there are many non-magically talented who seek the truths of the world, both internal and external, these follows include archeologists, craftsmen, monks, and tacticians. *Alignment: Neutral *Domains: Artifice, Knowledge, Madness, Magic, Ruins, and Rune *Symbol: A golden helmet *Favored Weapons: Quarterstaff, Crossbows Amor The body or heart (depending on translation) of Caelum, Amor is the god of good health, purity, and all things pertaining to life. Although no more powerful than the rest of the gods according to the religious texts surrounding this pantheon, a cult who sees Amor as the king of the gods and strongest among them as grown quite powerful in the time since the Absit Settlers arrived in Esor. Although many still disagree with their doctrine, they have been mostly peaceful in their teachings and very supportive of their communities which have gained them a significant following. Whether or not they are part of this cult, some of Amor’s most prominent followers are clerics, doctors, and paladins. The users of positive energy who follow Amor hold his sphere of purity in high regard and seeing the undead, and the mages who create them, as an affront to this idea, they hunt them down. *Alignment: Lawful Good *Domains: Healing, Sun, Water, and Earth *Symbol: A golden suit of armor *Favored Weapons: Hammers Aria & Orion Aria and Orion are twin siblings who were the legs of Caelum. These gods are extremely similar to each other in many ways and both are known for their trickery. In fact, some believe that Aria and Orion is actually the same god, pretending to be two in order to trick his or her followers. Aria is the goddess of the East Wind and the beginnings of a journey. Orion is the god of West Wind and the end of a journey. Many cities have had shrines to them near their gates. A shrine on the east side of the road for Aria, to which they pray to before they leave, and a shrine on the west side of the road for Orion, to who they give their thanks for a safe return. It is said that one of these gods’ favorite tricks is to gather up a mortal to quiz for their boon. If Orion would be the one who claimed the mortal, he would ask “Which leg of Caelum did I come from?” and if the mortal was wrong, he would be cast back to earth and stricken with bad luck for days. If the mortal guessed correctly however, Orion would rip off a mask revealing he was actually Aria instead, making the guess wrong and casting the mortal back to earth either way. Conveniently these stories never tell you what the mortals’ answers were, so it is actually unknown which god came from which leg. *Alignments: Chaotic Neutral *Domains: Air, Charm, Liberation, Luck, Travel, Trickery, and Weather *Symbol: Usually seen represented together as a pair of golden greaves, one engraved with a feather and the other with a leaf. It is unknown which greave belongs to which god *Favored Weapons: Whips, Rapiers, Saps